Avatar Of The Warrior Spirit
by Jakonen
Summary: A massive adventure of a child trying to find their lot in life. The Fates have other plans. Set in my Megaverse campain setting.


**For those of you looking for a Fanfiction to read, prepare to get your mind blown. This story is 100% original. Well… 95%. In order to post a story like this I have to put it in the Dungeons and dragons section, due to the game's high customizability. For those of you wondering, I used 3.5 edition rules for this. Now without further ado, let's get on with the show.**

_**Spirit broken**_

The stillness of the Swirling Aether always made Commandant Belican uneasy. Even with a fleet of ships at his beck and call, traveling the void was dangerous; Dangerous but necessary. Traversing the Swirling Aether was the quickest way to reach other planes of existence. The Commandant had been sent by his superiors to establish a base of operations on the plane of Teranis. To his understanding that the plane was fairly new in its development by its inhabitants and the plane was very large in scale. Judging from scouting missions held prior, the plane was ripe with natural resources and even had plant life.

The Commandant's home-plane was an old one. Its society was advanced but the materials of the plane had all but been used up. So the inhabitants turned to extra-planar mining. The fleet of ten ships continued to travel to their destination. A being in the darkness stirred at their passing.

The Being woke to the sound of giant metal crafts passing by. The Being moved above the crafts; examining them with a scowl.

"Mortals" The Being thought aloud, "Every passing decade their pride grows" The being spat into the nothingness.

"The sheer gall they have to come into my territory with vessels of war." The being grumbled as it kept pace with the ships. A though crossed its mind. It smirked with the idea.

"Perhaps I'll teach them a small lesson in humility." It said to itself.  
An explosion tore the nothingness. The Commandant felt a shake in the hull of his ship. Signs on his command station flickered red; relaying all the same message. Danger. The Commandant attention was caught by a fire on the nose of his ship. From the fire a humanoid figure of brilliant red light rose form the flames.

"All Personnel on board, report to battle stations immediately! We're under attack!" The Commandant screamed into a receiver, "It's a Mystia!"

The Mystia leisurely strolled away from its impact crater. The vessel had definitely taken notice of its handy work. The Mystia observed as humanoid constructs rose from holes in the ship's deck with weapons aimed at it, and cannons all on the ships exterior were being trained on it. The Mystia shook its limbs to loosen them up.

"Fire at will!" A disembodied voice shouted.

Blazing streams of heated energy raced through the air. The Mystia charged head first into the onslaught. Deflecting and dodging the blasts, the Mystia closed the distance with amazing speed.

The Mystia tore off an arm to a construct and smashed it into another. Spinning around, the Mystia kicked a construct, sending it careening into a group; bowling them off the side of the ship. Using the force of the kick the Mystia threw itself straight through a construct and flip kicked another on its way out; flinging the Mystia upwards without losing its Initial momentum.

A swarm of flying constructs threatened to over take The Mystia as it still rose into the air. The Mystia forcefully flung its limbs outward. Its brilliant red aura erupted in all directions incinerating the swarm. The aura gone, The Mystia's features were now more visible. It was obviously male, had blazing red hair, red eyes, claw like hands, elongated canines, and pointed ears. He wore a reinforced black over coat with metal studs in the shoulders and elbows. His pants were black with metal panels in the thighs and side of the calves and his boots had metal linings.

Sparks flew from his boots as he landed on the deck. He regained the momentum he had earlier.

A much larger foe approached, roughly three times the size of the earlier foes. The mammoth construct hurled its huge hands to crush the Mystia.

Right hand brimming with power, The Mystia hurled the metallic monster off its feet. Using the foe as a step ladder, The Mystia hurdled over the opponent and saw his next prey. Energy burned in the Mystia's fingertips as he landed in front of some heavily armored mortals. The Mystia unleashed magical hell on his new foes before they could orient themselves into the fight. Not even batting an eye, The Mystia burst through the burning debris that was the mortal solders.

Metal collided with metal as a heavily modified construct crashed on the deck. Blue burning blasts screamed from its hand. The Mystia dodged one. He felt the heat singe his skin as it passed. The blast exploded behind him. The next volley of blasts came directly before the Mystia. He jumped over the blasts. The explosion sent the Mystia forward; using the force to increase his speed.

The Mystia could see a mortal inside the construct, controlling it. The mortal willed the automaton to kill its prey. The Mystia slid underneath a crushing blow. Quickly, the Mystia tore a hole in the thing's leg. The metal beast fell to its knees. Triumphant the Mystia sped on. A hissing noise caught its attention. Metal objects were following him. He smacked one. It exploded in his hand. The others rammed into him and exploded.

The Mystia's burnt skin sizzled from the missiles. He waved the smoke away. A force pounded him. A massive metallic hand held The Mystia firmly in its grip. The mortal pilot was not finished yet. The Mystia scanned his situation. The hand was attached to the construct by a metal cord. Summoning his power, a red aura emitted from the Mystia. He clamped down on the cord with his teeth pulled with all his might. The construct was yanked like a toy on a string. The metal foe skidded to the Mystia. The panicking pilot was furiously trying to stop his movement. He suddenly stopped panicking. The pilot's skull was beaten inwards by a headbutt. Discarding his bindings, the Mystia continued down the hall.

The Commandant's men kept falling almost as fast as they began fighting. Waves broke on impact with the Mystia. The mighty self defense systems of the flagship fell. Solders, constructs, traps, turrets, and even the war beasts the men brought merely slowed the ancient foe. With every foe cut down the commandant's nerves screamed to run.

The sword broke apart on the Mystia's shoulder guards. He tossed the hapless grunt aside. Smiling, he waded through is own destruction towards the entrance to the command center. He beat through the steel door with a boot. He saw a man of obvious command, standing with steely eyes and Greatsword poised at his side.

"What is to gain from slaughtering my men?" The Commandant demanded, thrusting his finger accusingly at the Mystia. The Mystia slouched forward.

"Many things, many of which relate to that 'I love battle' or 'I hate mortals'" the Mystia replied. The commandant's eye twitched. He thrust his sword into the ground. Blue flames danced about the blade. The Mystia straightened up, immediately sensing the danger.

"That's right Mystia, this is an Arcinite sword; More than enough to cleave through that precious aura of yours." The Commandant gloated. Ferocious energy rent the air at the commandant. The blue flames of the sword mixed with the Mystia's magic attack; subduing and dissipating it. After a pause, a smirk escaped the lips of the Mystia. He extended his arm to his side. A fallen solder flew into the Mystia's grasp. He ripped the sword from the corpse's hands and tossed the body aside.

"It has been a while since I killed someone with a sword. This will be fun." The Mystia said. The two darted forward. Their blades collided with each other. They broke from each other and locked blades again. The Commandant shoved the Mystia backward. His boots sparked to a halt. The Commandant swung in a wide arc. Blue flames streaked through the air. The Mystia rolled under the assault. The Arcinite sword stopped just before his shoulder. The Mystia rammed the Commandant into a near by control panel. The Commandant kicked the Mystia in the chest. The Mystia and Commandant collided in a symphony of battle, blades sparking as they scraped off one another. The Commandant thrust his sword at the Mystia. The Mystia thrust his sword in return. The room shook as the tips of each blade collided. Hot from friction the blades glowed red. Neither one giving an giving an inch, the two combatants forced all their power into forward motion. The blades broke from each other. The Arcinite sword ripped through the metal floor. The other sword pushed its way through the Commandant's shoulder. The Mystia tossed the Commandant back onto the control panel. He dusted himself off and started to walk away.

"What, do you think you've won?!" The Commandant yelled. The Mystia turned his head back at him.

"Which one of us has a gaping hole in their body?" the Mystia mocked.

"Good rule of thumb, 'make sure your enemy is dead before he calls for help'" The Commandant laughed. The Mystia went wide eyed as he turned around to find the commandant's hand on a red button. Images of the other ships in the fleet turning their guns on the flagship appeared in the control room. A burning red pillar of pure energy ripped its way through the walls of the control room. Flames erupted and covered the ship. The Mystia shielded his eyes. Everything went white.

Warm. It felt soothing in a way. However it was annoying enough to make the Mystia open his eyes. It was bright. Vibrant colors pierced his being. He was in a room, a bed room to be exact. Feeling soon flooded his body. He felt a weight on his abdomen. A woman, a Mystia lay on him from a chair next to his bed. Her ebon hair constantly flowed like a stream, and blue eyes shone through her closed eyelids. He reached to wake her.

"You worry your sister with your actions too much," a voice said. It was a powerful deep voice that could rattle bones. An aged man stood with a posture that exuded authority. His hair and beard was quite literally made of silent lightning. Yellow slits glowed in his eye sockets.

"Bedael, to what do I owe the honor of an Ethereal's visit?" The Mystia sneered.

"If you were any other subject, you would have died years ago. I still hold desperately on to the fact that somewhere in you is the child I used to care for. The child who she…" Bedael lectured.

"I almost wish I was one of those other subjects." The Mystia mumbled. Bedael eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You will be brought before the counsel to be judged for your actions. I cannot hold back their wrath any longer." Bedael said. He turned away and closed the door behind him. The Mystia looked down at his sister still fast asleep. He pushed a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"It's good to see you Vaeli" the Mystia said to her. Vaeli shifted back into her chair, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had a sorrowful face.

"Why is it that I have to be the one that worries over you?" Vaeli said.

"I can take care of myself, there is no need to worrying about Me." the Mystia said.

"Its not that you cant, it's that you get yourself into situations that you can't do anything."

"Vaeli…"

"The counsel is in an uproar. First you get exiled, and then you do this! Its like you want to be punished!"

"Vaeli please, after she-"

"If you keep doing these things then you'll have to find someone else to worry over you!" Vaeli broke into tears and cried on the Mystia's shoulder.

"Let it out, you'll feel better." The Mystia said softly.

"I'm just afraid that you'll end up someplace I can't find you." Vaeli sobbed.

"Hey now, what was it I always used to say to you?" The Mystia said.

"No matter what happens I will always find you." Vaeli said.

"So no matter what the counsel punishes me with, I will always find you. Okay?" The Mystia said. a knock came from the door.

"The counsel is ready to see you." A guard said. The Mystia stood from his bed and walked to the door. He allowed himself to be shackled and led from the building. To meet him out side, an entourage of warriors was assembled. Despite the vibrant color, the atmosphere seemed wanting even bleak. The group made their way through a crowd of people. Mothers averted the eyes of children, men spat in the street. The Hall of Arbiters lay before the Mystia. Spires surrounded by floating lanterns, made up the building's entirety. In side the Hall, The Mystia was ushered into a dark antechamber. The chamber brightened to reveal an audience behind him and a row of nine Ethereals before him.

"This counsel is here to pass judgment on Shasos Mosor, Shasos you found guilty of mass murder of mortals and of violation to the terms of your exile. How do you plead?" An Ethereal in the row asked.

"I plead justification." Shasos said. Murmurs in the audience sprung up.

"Explain your reasoning." Anther Ethereal commanded.

"Those mortals where equipped with war and invasion materials strong enough to conquer a plane. It was once the duty of our people to watch over the planes and keep their course in tact. Allowing this invasion would have violated that duty." Shasos said.

"You have never cared for duty before, we of the counsel find it highly unlikely that after one year of exile that you do now. Even if duty were the case, the destruction of a fleet of mortal ships was unnecessary" An Ethereal said.

"To be fair counsel, I never destroyed any ships in that fleet. The mortals wrought that on themselves" Shasos said.

"Yet you were the cause of their desperation."

"We know of your hatred of mortals runs deep, and you have that right, but this act is inexcusable."

"Your actions have increasingly become more and more violent and heinous."

"What is next, a group of children? An Ethereal?"

"Your plea of justification is overruled."

"We judge that you be made unable to commit these acts any longer."

"So what will you do to me then? Imprison me?" Shasos asked.

"We hear by rule that you are to be Broken, Effective immediately." All the Ethereals said. Gasps in the audience almost sucked the air from the room.

A huge weight crashed on Shasos as the gravity of the situation donned on him. Being Broken entailed that the aura, the lifeblood and power of a Mystia, be ripped from his body and torn apart. They meant to kill him.

"D-don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Shasos stammered. Green light glowed from the ground beneath him. His shackles broke apart, his arms were forcibly extended and his body rose into the air. Several guards brought in statuettes of hands and placed them around the platform. Multicolored lights pierced Shasos. His bones glowed like hot stone. His blazing red hair turned into an inferno. His body enveloped in his red aura. His eyes held a steely cold expression on the counsel. Through force of will, Shasos turned his body the audience. The red aura was being ripped away from him. Blue shining eyes stood out from the darkness. Vaeli was crying. Shasos smiled a little.

"No matter what happens I will always find you." He said. He howled. His aura suddenly came back to him. The statuettes shattered. Every inch Shasos's body erupted like a supernova. He could no longer tell the difference from his toe from his chest. A blinding light enveloped the room. Then all was dark again. Swirling globs of light floated around until they too faded away.

On the Plane of Teranis, A child just breathed its first breath of life.


End file.
